To love a killer
by LittlemissNoName
Summary: a high school senior tends to fall for unnecessary things, she didn't think a killer would be one of them,come along and join her friends in a twisted love story.


Chapter 1

It all started back in grade 9 when the teacher handed out a story for us to read during our English class it was titled "Jeff the Killer"

Since it was the beginning of October we were all grateful we get to hear something scary it was about a boy named Jeff and his older brother Liu moving to a new home and new area then during the time they went to school they were bullied and went worse from there the boy Liu went to jail from what I remember while Jeff kept on getting bullied he was burned from what I recall he ended up being in the hospital for a couple weeks and when they took the bandages off it revealed a new boy his brown hair turned black, his skin was now a pale leather white, his lips burned to a deep shade of red rose but he was happy he thought he was beautiful and from that time of being bullied his psyche was destroyed so no sanity was left in him he is now known to have no eyelids and cuts on his cheeks that was shaped into a smile so he could smile forever as he went on a rampage and killing everyone when they sleep his quote "go to sleep", everyone laughed at the story saying what an idiot while others had a deep sense of fear beneath there looks

My story begins 3 years later grade 12

I was sitting in class dozing off and day dreaming as usual while the teacher in front of the class told another story about his college days comparing what we learned to what he experienced I usually blocked out everything when he was telling his story's I never really had a lot of patience to hear about somebody's whole entire life but if it kept us from doing work might as well, I gazed out the classroom window with suddenly the thought about Jeff the killer popped into my head, 'why now of all times I haven't heard that story ever since I was in grade 9' I remembered faint parts of the story how the boy was burned and how he went insane cutting off his eye lids and slicing his cheeks into a smile, the bell rang dismissing me from my thoughts and from our first class for our 15 min break, I slowly got up from my desk and sluggishly walked towards the smoking area doors with a sigh softly escaping my lips I reached into my backpack and pulled out my cigarettes along with my lighter, there was something inside my gut that pained me but I ignored it thinking it was just a nerve spasm , as I walked around the corner to the smoking area I saw Acacia with her boyfriend I didn't want to go bother them, it was about 6 or 7 years ever since I became best friends with Acacia our story was I hated her for a while but soon after we were forced to pair up together for some assignment in class we actually got to know each other and were friends since, I smiled and waved at her then went to go stand with Dana and Mia they were pressed up against the school wall laughing and giggling like they always did Mia was a caramel skin girl with brown fuzzy hair she was short but she was my group of friends ball of sunshine, Dana was much rather the opposite when it came to appearance compared to Mia, Dana had brown shoulder length hair with natural curls fitting perfectly to her looks and pale skin, I was the odd ball out I had somewhat color to my skin and silver hair, and piercings one on my lip and another an anti-eyebrow piercing I wasn't born with silver hair I had gotten it dyed for the first week of school and it rather suited me so my friends say,

"Hey Bitch" Dana said and I smiled giving her the finger "shove it where you love it" I replied our friendship was rather aggressive but that's what made us friends and kept us together I had rather a large bunch of friends the sad part about it was that some of them don't get along with each other but doesn't stop me from being all of their friends, me and Dana lit our cigarettes as we all gossiped about what was happening and who was dating who and we also spoke about our plans for the weekend, I guess you can say I was a typical girl but normal was very away from me.

By the time could comprehend it was the end of the day the last bell dismissing us for the day "Friday At Last!" I said out loud while standing up to stretch "What are your plans for this weekend Acacia asked lightly nudging my arm, "ugh! The usual probably get some hours in at work" I worked at a local restaurant the Lunchbox I was the waitress and as I do say so myself was rather good at my job "What about you Ophelia same as usual" I asked as she smiled "yup spending time with my baby" I smirked and slapped her back "kiss the baby for me and tell Dan I said sup" I quickly grabbed my backpack and rushed out the classroom door and went out for a smoke while waiting for the buses, I watched as my friends went to their buses and waved at them "why is my bus always late" I spoke softly and put on my earphones suddenly I felt someone bumped into me knocking me to the side "Hey watch it!" I yelled seeing it was my buddy Salazar "Woah I didn't even see you there you blended in with the wall" I looked to see it was pure white "Looks more like the color of your ass" he laughed and stood with me as he talked about this girl he liked "man I don't know she seems different but I'm scared to face rejection" I couldn't help but laugh softly "the only way you can face rejection is if you ever ask" I sighed throwing my smoke to the ground and stepping on it "come on the bus is coming" I said as I began to run quickly to the buses with Salazar running right behind me.

That night my mom had plans to go out to some bachelorette party for a co-worker I told her over and over that I would be fine, I decided to spend it alone not bothering to ask my friends to come over it was about 12:30 when my eyes started getting heavy so deciding to retire to bed I turned my light off and curled up under the blankets falling asleep quickly, I was suddenly awoken by glass breaking it sounded as if it was coming from the basement 'could it be my brother or mother? Maybe they forgot there key and didn't want to wake me but I don't get why they wouldn't just knock and wake me up' I slowly crept across my room flicking on the light switch but no light? Was it storming? Did the power go out? I slowly peaked out of my room down the pitch black hallway "Mom...Brother?" I yelled and walked out going towards the living room that's when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs something inside me pushed me to hide so I ran to the darkest corner of the living room and stood still with my back against the wall my breathing slowed to keep quiet 'oh my god someone broke in' I thought over and over until I didn't realize it wasn't a robber it was a killer, the door to the basement slowly opened as he stepped out from the darkness into a faint glow of light and to my surprise and fear it was Jeff the killer in person his eyes looking around the room until they landed on my 'Oh my god!' my voice rand over and over repeating that phrase, his smile grew wider as he lifted his knife high enough until I could see my reflection within 'I was going to die!'


End file.
